


Emerald Eyes

by Miss_queen_of_freaks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gay, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Masturbation, Protective Draco, Protective Harry, Severitus, Snark, Swearing, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_queen_of_freaks/pseuds/Miss_queen_of_freaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potters were killed three months after their twins second birthday. Fourteen years later they are going through what all teenagers go through. Drama, Sex, friendships failing, and the minister for magic trying to take them away from their adopted father; Severus Snape. Snape is quite nicer now that he has been raising kids for fourteen years, well to them anyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No I don't like Severus Snape much but I thought this would be a fun way of using my creativity to put a nicer spin on a charcter I dislike.

        The Potters are dead. The dark lord is defeated and the Potters are dead. As the words rang through Severus Snape's head so did all of his happy memories; memories of the girl with fire for hair and jewels for eyes. The words also caused some of his bad memories to make an appearance; these memories held a boy with hair as dark as the night of the new moon and an eleven inch mahogany wand pointed at him. Severus Snape never liked James Potter or his friends, but the girl, oh the girl. Lily Evans when he met her and Lily Potter the last time he saw her she was his entire world. Snape became aware of shouting and screaming all around him as he came out of his shock induced stupor; people were crowding around the small stage that the minister and Dumbledore stood on with two small figures next to him. Some voices became distinct and what they were saying made no sense to the grief stricken man. Why would people be shouting about taking the children? What children? Did these people not care that the love of his life was just murdered by a crazy man who had immortality on his mind? As Snape was once again pulled into his memories one of the tiny figures next to Dumbledore made its way off the stage and across the floor to him.

      “Hello.” Snape was once again rudely pulled from his memories by noise, but this noise was small and filled with confidence. He looked around for the sound and saw nothing, that is until he felt a pull on his robes and looked down. Snape felt his heart stop as he gazed into the emerald eyes that once held friendship and confidence and sometimes love but that was when these eyes were in another face. These eyes held confidence, strength, confusion, and to the man's surprise they held grief; though it was impossible for this child to possibly understand what had happened but the longer he looked into its eyes the more he was sure that's what he saw. It was only seconds though they felt like hours for Snape to see all of this and to come to the conclusion that this child was Lily’s daughter. The little girl was looking straight into his eyes as if she new that he needed to see her mother’s eyes one last time before he could recognize them as belonging to someone else.

     “My name is Nicolette.” Snape now had a new name to associate with the eyes.

    

       “Hello, My name is Severus Snape.” The little girl smiled big and bright and something inside Snape melted and he was quite sure it was his heart. It wasn’t long until people realized the girl was no longer by the headmaster of Hogwarts, a panic began but was stopped quite suddenly by a voice rising above the rest.

 

        “She’s over there.” The other figure by Dumbledore had a higher pitch than the girl in front of Snape, but it held the same amount of confidence. All talk stopped as one by one people looked to where the voice had indicated. A redheaded woman with a swollen stomach appeared in Snape’s line of vision.

 

         “Oh good give her to me she and her brother shall come with me.” Before anyone could react the swollen woman stooped low and grabbed the girl who was struggling the whole time. As people started to scream at the woman the girl’s face went blank and she gave out a yell that a girl of her size should not have been able to make.

        

          “NO!” The volume of the cry seemed to shock the swollen woman to the point of dropping her. The little girl raced back to Snape and hid behind his leg. Snape was to startled of the little girl running to him- HIM of all people for safety that he didn’t even think to stop her. She stuck her head out of the right side of his robes and beckoned the little boy on the stage over.

 

      He ran and dove behind Snape’s leg. It wasn't long until he heard quiet voices whispering back and forth. Snape had stopped paying attention to the rest of the room as he was trying to hear what the children were saying.

 

     But of course this was 15 years ago and his kids were now 16.

 

     As Snape was lost in old memories an owl came swooping into his office. Once he took the letter the owl left obviously not needing a reply.

 

Dear Mr. Snape,  
           

      Your presence along with “your” children's’ presence is requested at the ministry of magic for a meeting with the Minister to discuss a few things. This meeting can not be rescheduled or ignored you need to be at the ministry at exactly 8:00 am tomorrow.

 

Sincerely,  
Senior undersecretary to the Minister  
Dolores Umbridge

 

        Normal people would be scared or even panicked about having to see the minister but Severus Snape didn't care about the minister's request. He cared about the fact that he would have to tell his teenage daughter that she had to wake up before noon on a Saturday.

 

      Well might as well get it over. He sent his patronus to his both his kids with the message to come to his rooms.

 

       Nikki Potter was eating dinner with her friends at the Slytherin table when she got her father's patronus telling her to go to his quarters. The sight of the patronus was a normal thing to everyone in the hall that had been there for more than a month. So besides a few startled first years and an indigent Toad at the teacher's table, the patronus was ignored. Once she got the message Nikki kissed her boyfriend of three years on the cheek and walked over to her brother at the gryffindor table to give him the message and then they walked out of the great hall together.

 

    Harry Potter was trying to convince his best mate that going and asking out his sister would only result in him being hexed by all of Slytherin and failing potions, when Nikki came over to him and told him that dad wanted him and her in his quarters now. With a final glare at Ron who was too busy staring at his sister's chest to notice the look he left with his sister.

    As they were walking Harry looked at Nikki and tried to see what most of the male population at Hogwarts saw in her, he supposed she was pretty enough, and she was pretty fit but it was like none of them had ever heard her speak, or at least not when she was pissed. She hard the sharpest tongue and the crudest words he could think of when she was mad, she always had even when they were children she had been a right brat and it had only gotten worse as they grew up. She could be very nice and sweet when she liked you but if she didn't you would bear the brunt of her tongue. Harry supposed they had that in common as if he got mad he would take it out on whoever was near him and that often ended with him losing friends. Even if she was fit and nice to look at it didn't mean that she was good girlfriend material like all the gryffindors said she was. Harry was forced out of his thoughts by a pain in his nose; he had walked into a wall while staring at Nikki. Her laugh echoed down the hall as she helped him back to his feet.

 

  “Are you okay?” She barely got the words out due to her laughing.

  “Yeah m´fine.” She was still giggling as they made it in front of the hidden door to their fathers quarters. The door opened as if it was told to expect them, though knowing their father it probably was.

  “Dad were here.” Once again Nikki’s voice echoed as if she had a sonorous cast upon her.

   “I’ll be out in a minute.” As if a string was cut at the sound of their father’s voice Nikki Potter ran over and fell onto the couch in the most unladylike fashion. Harry saw this as an invitation to go and sit on her.

    “Mmph Harry get your fat arse off me.” Harry just relaxed and stretched out his legs, eventually Nikki stopped struggling and Harry decided to get off her when he suddenly found himself face first into his father's couch and a warm body sitting on his lower back. He was about to flip them again when he heard his father's chuckle and the click of a camera. Harry jumped and spun around so fast Nikki was thrown off him and landed on the floor.

    “Hey Fuck face how bout not throwing me across the room!”

    “Language.” Snape didn't even have to yell to make Nikki stop being a bitch. While Harry was hiding behind the couch (encase Nikki threw something at him) Snape was making his way to the arm chair in the corner of the room.

 

     Nikki Potter knew a lot of things about everyone and one of the things she knew about her father was that he never sat in the big squishy arm chair in the corner of the room unless he was nervous about telling them something. The first time he sat in the chair was when he told them he was a death eater, then he had told them that their puppy died, and the last time Severus Snape sat in that chair was the day he told them about his mark starting to burn. So when he sat in that arm chair and gestured for them to come over she knew that the reason they had been called down wasn’t because of any rule breaking she or Harry did (that was often why they were called here)..

   “I have something to tell you.” Even his voice was wrong it usually had a sarcastic undertone but know it was somber.

   “The minister has called all of us to a meeting and if my gut is correct they are going to be questioning you under veritaserum about what kind of parent I am. Do not try to fight the serum just answer their questions and then we should be able to go home for the holidays.” Both of the Potter twins were floored. Why would they do this? What right do they have to do this? What happens if the minister doesn't like their answers? Will they be sent to a foster family? It seemed that Snape could read their minds.

  “I don’t care what that crackpot has to say, you will be going nowhere!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      It was 6 o'clock in the morning when Severus Snape walked towards the Slytherin common room and gave the password (venenosa) and greeted the few students who were up already. He marched down the stairs towards the girls bedrooms. After finding the room marked 6th years. He knocked on the door to warn the girls he was coming in and then walked in. The room was a dark emerald green with five four poster beds with thick silk curtains and princess canopies. The walls each had two four posters pushed against than while one four poster was in the dead center of the room. That's the one Snape started towards.

 

     Nikki Potter was wide awake and had been for hours. She was not an easily scared person but today she was terrified. She didn't want to be taken away from her brother and father. The light knocking on the door sounded like the footsteps of a giant. When the door opened she held her breath and then soft footsteps made their way towards her bed. They stopped just outside her curtains. Then a soft rustle and her curtains opened.

   “Time to go.” Her dad gave her a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

    "Okay.” Even Nikki’s voice sounded scared. She got dressed in a thick black crop top, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of white heeled boots, and a white leather jacket. When she walked out of the bathroom Severus Snape frowned at her choice of attire especially the crop top boots but said nothing. They walked threw the common room which had a few people in it; one being Nikki’s boyfriend.  
    “Morning love.” His voice was quieter than normal.   
   “Morning.” Her voice shook and then he was there; hugging her. 

    “Professor I am coming with you.” That made her smile.   
   

    “Yes I knew you would say that just as one of Harry’s friends will be coming. I'm betting on weasley.” The name made Nikki frown, that boy stares at her constantly and it made her nervous.  
    

    “Let's go get them shall we?” They made their way out of the dungeons and set off for gryffindor tower.</p>

<p> Harry Potter was sorted into the house that was Know as the house of the brave, he wore the colors of the house today; but Harry Potter was feeling everything but brave today. It didn't help that both of his best friends were bickering over who gets to go with him on this terrible trip to the ministry. Harry was thinking of everything that could come out of this each scenario worse than the last when he heard the fat lady arguing with someone outside of the portrait hole.  
“No password no entry!”

  
“Just let me get my fucking brother you tone deaf fuck nugget!”

  
“Young lady I will not have such disrespect shown to me I will get the headmaster!”

  
Before the fat lady could finish Harry jumped up and pushed open the portrait.

  
“Just come in Niks.” The door to the common room fell shut with the fat lady’s voice still muttering on about “rude Slytherins”.

  
“Ah shut up you old bat.” Nikki attracted all the attention in the room as she walked in. Most guys eyes went straight to her chest.

  
“Harry will you tell this imbecile that I'm going with you?!”

  
“No Harry tell this know it all that I'm going with you.” They both looked at him like they would kill them if they were left behind.

  
“You can both come.” Ignoring Nikki’s annoyed sigh Harry grabbed his two best friends and dragged them out the door.<br />

  
Draco Malfoy was not a patient boy. He was a possessive asshole who really didn't like gryffindor red heads staring at his girlfriend. So when he saw her and her brother being followed by a weasley and muggle born he got a little territorial.

  
“Uh dad Ron and Hermione both wanted to come, so I said they could.” Harry looked nervous and rightfully so Nikki hadn't brought two people had she? Though now that Draco thought about it she hadn't really asked him to come. Was it possible she looked so annoyed because she didn't want him there?

  
“Well I suppose that's alright, Nikki why don't you get another one of your friends and we’ll head off.” Snape was glaring at weasley like he was scum on the bottom of his shoe. Nikki came back a few minutes later with Blaise Zabini trailing behind her.

  
“Hey Draco, Professor, Weasley, Granger, Harry.” Draco wasn't surprised at the dream like tone that Blaise's voice dropped to when he addressed Harry. He had had a crush on the boy for years.

“Mr. Zabini. Mr. Malfoy Weasley Granger. Harry Nikki. Let's go.” The teens all followed The professor out of the Hogwarts grounds.

“Nikki, Draco will apparate with you by side along. Harry you will take Blaise. Weasley Granger grab my robes and I will apparate you.”<br />

  
As Harry landed he realized that the feeling of holding Blaise in his arms was a welcome one and that scared him. He was straight...right? Harry had never felt like this; content, happy, protective. It was weird these feelings were the kind he felt this way when he was at home.<br />

  
Blaise was in heaven, he was in the boy of his dreams arms, too bad the boy was straight and also the twin brother of his best friend. Blaise sighed internally; he was pathetic, pining after a straight boy. He knew should just take his friend's’ advice and give up on this crush but he just couldn't. Maybe he mused it was because Harry looked like a god with a strong jaw, broad shoulders, soft curly hair (he doesn't know this for sure but Nikki’s hair is quite soft so he assumed), and his lovely green eyes. Blaise knew that these weren't the reasons that he couldn't get over Harry; it was because he was calm and sweet. Blaise didn't think there was hope for him. He was stuck being in love with a very straight boy</p>

<p> After Snape arrived with Hermione and Ron and Draco arrived with Nikki the group made their way to the atrium.  
“Alright now listen hear you three, there is to be no noise from any of you while this trial is happening. You will remain in your seats at all times. Am I clear?” Draco nodded looking unhappy that he would have to leave Nikki. Ron and Hermione however both started complaining.  
“Sir wouldn't it be more helpful for Ron and I to be with Harry to show them he has good friends-.” She was cut off by a glare.   
“As Miss Granger was so nice to show you all what not to do I will be taking only ten points from Gryffindor.” Ron started to say something but was cut off by Hermione elbowing him in the ribs.   
“No further interruptions? Then let's go.” Snape led them into the lifts and pressed the ten button. All of the children were silent on the way down. After bout three minutes the lift came to a halt and a soft female voice rang out “level ten courtrooms.”

The six teens followed Snape out of the lift and into courtroom three. Snape had a brief word with the guard and a few seconds later Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and Ron we taken to seats in the audience. The Potter twins and Snape were brought into the center ring where three chairs sat. Snape sat in the middle chair with the twins each taking their place at his side.   
  
“Severus Snape we are here to evaluate your ‘Parenting’ to these children” Cornelius Fudge was looking down at the family as if they were scum on the bottom of his shoe.

  
”We will see if you are truly capable of raising these children.”

  
“Sir? I was wondering if you could question us under veritaserum so you would know if we were lying.” Fudge looked at Harry as if he had grown a second head.

  
“Well that would have to be voted upon. All in favor?” Over half of the people in the courtroom raised their hands.

  
“Well okay then. Bring in the veritaserum!” Less than a second later saw Harry and Nikki getting a few drops of the potion into their mouths. They both got a slightly dazed look but other than that nothing happened. Fudge looked at Nikki and asked her a few basic questions to make sure it worked.

  
“Okay now children has Severus snape ever abused you?” Fudge looked shocked as each twin replied with a negative.

  
“Has he ever restricted your freedom?” Harry replied negatively immediately but Nikki paused.

  
“Can you be clearer with the question sir.” Fudge looked just as confused as everyone else in the courtroom.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Well sir my father has given and enforced a curfew and to some that would seem a restriction, he also has rules we must follow which on occasion have stopped me from doing something I would like to do.” Fudge looked gleeful as he asked the next question,

  
“What are the rules he enforces upon you?” Everyone in the room was watching with rapt attention.

  
“Well we're not allowed to have people over while he’s not home, No quidditch in the house, be home by eleven, Keep our rooms clean, We have to take care of our own pets, Do our chores, Be respectful to everyone, Don't use our fame to get people do things for us, Don't swear.” She broke off with a bemused smile.

“We do break that last one often though.” Fudge looked saddened that the rules weren't anything out of the ordinary.

  
“What are the punishments if you break the rules?” Harry answered this time with as small look at his sister.

  
“We get our brooms taken away, or get grounded, he takes away our phones when we are at home, he also takes away our allowance.” Harry to broke off with a smirk at his sister.

“Though that last one doesn't really apply to Nikki cause Draco buys her anything she looks at more than once anyways.” Nikki’s face turned bright red and she shuffled low in her seat. A small laugh escaped Harry at the sight.

  
”You look like a tomato Niks”

  
“Shut up you fucking wanker.” Snape's face held a smirk as he looked at the minister's face.   
“Language Nikki.”

  
“Sorry daddy.” Some of the spectators gasped at the last word out of Nikki’s mouth.

“Uh yes well who is this Draco fellow? Someone to take care of your wards for you Snape?” The Minister seemed absolutely giddy at the idea that snape had given his responsibilities to someone else.

“No sir Draco is Nikki’s Boyfriend.” The minister looked sad for all of three seconds.   
  
“Well why don't we call him in then?”

  
“He’s already here sir.” Harry pointed at the spectators.

  
“Well Delores why don't you go get him.” A Woman dressed in all pink stood up and made her way towards the spectators. Five minutes later she came back with Draco following behind her. He went and stood behind Nikki.

  
“Ah here's the lad, why don't you introduce yourself.” Draco looked at the minister with glare that rivaled his father's.

  
“Draco Malfoy sir.” The last word was said with a sneer. Fudge looked absolutely terrified at this.

  
“Ah mister Malfoy why don't you tell us what you've witnessed in response to Mr. Snape and your friend's.”

  
“Professor Snape has never done anything to harm the potter twins and I'm shocked-” He was cut off by the woman in pink.

  
“Just because you've never seen it happen doesn't mean it does not, after all it's easy to hide marks.” Snape looked ready to kill and Draco wasn't that far away.

  
“I assure you miss I would have seen if professor had done anything.” The woman gave a sneer.

  
“You cannot believe that your little Girlfriend tells you everything.”

  
“No she doesn't tell me everything but I would know if she was ever injured. And I'll show all of you if you would just bring me a pensive.” The woman looked fit to burst.

  
“Fine guards bring in a pensive.” The courtroom waited for another five minutes for a pensive to be brought in.

  
Once it was brought in Draco put his wand to his head and extracted a few memories. The pensive started projecting onto a small screen that had been set up. (Italics mean in the memory)

 

  
_“C’mon Niks let's go to the lake.”_

  
_“Can't Dray I told Harry that i’d help him with his Transfiguration work.”_

  
_“But please.” Memory Draco was giving puppy dog eyes._

  
_"Only if Harry can come too.”_   
_“Yeah sure anything.”_

  
_“He’ll bring Granger and Weasley.” Memory Draco gave a small grimace_

  
_“Must he bring weasley? He’s always staring at you.”_

  
_“Those two are attached at the hip I’d be surprised if they haven't hooked up by the time we leave school.”_

Harry made an indignant noise.   
“Thanks Niks cause that's the type of imagery I need in my mind.”

_“Well if you’d rather me and Harry can just go to the library and study and you can-”_

  
_“No I’ll deal with weasley, Besides I have to ask Granger if we had to do five inches in arithmancy or four. Let me get changed and we’ll go” Draco ran into his room._

  
_“Got a hot date do you Draco?” “Wha- oh hey Blaise, no date just hanging at the lake with Nikki and the golden three.”_

  
_“Can I come?” Blaise was using his own puppy eyes on Draco._

  
_“Sure you can keep Harry busy while I talk to Nikki about this summer.” Blaise grabbed his swim stuff and started changing._

  
_“What about this summer?”_

  
_“Can't say bad luck.” A few people in the audience blushed as the two boys in the memory started to strip._

  
_“Hey Blaise?”_

  
_“Yeah?”_

  
_“what's do you think is going to happen when we get out of here?”_

  
_“Well I think you’ll stare at Nikki then glare at weasley because he’s also staring at Nikki, then you're going to get into a conversation with Granger about things none of us care about and then you and Harry will start fighting so that you can both show off your masculinity.” Blaise had a smirk on his face once he was done._

  
_“Not what I meant and you know it you dofus.”_

  
_“Yeah well let's go don’t want to keep the professor's daughter waiting.”_

 

_The boys walked down stairs in just their swim trunks and went down to the lake._

_The lady in pink made an impatient noise._

_“There is no proof of you seeing whether or not Snape has abused these children!” Draco glared at her._

  
_“Keep watching.” Draco and Blaise made it to the lake to find Nikki and Hermione laying on their stomach’s._

  
_“Where’s the two idiots?” Draco pouted as Nikki and Hermione ignored him._

  
_“Hello?”_

  
_“Nikki.”_

  
_“Are you ignoring me love?”_

  
_“Hello.”_

  
_“Babe.”_

  
_“Darling”_

  
_“Sweetie”_

  
_“Baby.”_

  
_“Princess.”_

  
_“C’mon Niks talk to me. What did I do” Draco was almost shouting now._

  
_“Draco you do realize she can't hear you right?” Draco spun around and glared at Harry’s amused face._

  
_“What did you do to her then? Why can’t she hear me?”_

  
_“She’s wearing headphones.” At Draco’s nonplussed face harry calmly explained what headphones were and how they worked_. The memory faded from the screen.

  
“There see they were both practically naked at the lake I would have seen something.” </p>


	3. Chapter 3

The Snapes were sitting in the potion master's private sitting room talking about what they were going to do over the holiday break when a bright glow started emanating from in front of the “bad news” chair. A few seconds after the glow dimmed into two forms; A man and a woman. After about two minutes in which everyone just looked at each other the woman smiled. 

 

“It's lovely to see you smiling again Sev.” Severus gave strangled laugh 

 

“Thanks Lily.” While Lily was looking at Severus James was looking at the two teenagers in the couch. 

“Are you two happy?” The twins looked at each other and nodded. 

 

“Yeah.” Nikki looked a James with an odd look on her face.

 

“You’re taller than I thought you'd be.” James could do nothing but blink. Here was his daughter and the first thing she said to him was about his height. Harry elbowed Nikki.

 

“What?”

 

“ That's our dad!”

 

“Your point?”

 

“What do you mean my point? He’s our dad-” Harry cut himself off as he looked around the room and saw everybody looking at them. He erected a silencing bubble around the two of them. James looked at Snape and grimaced. 

 

“I reckon I should say thank you for taking care of my kids.” Snape snorted. 

 

“Its not that hard, though Harry gets into plenty of trouble.” Lilly laughed at that. 

 

“What are they like?” Jame’s face was eager. 

 

“Why would I tell you.” James face flashed with anger. 

 

“When they can tell you themselves.” Snapes smirk said he knew what he had done and was trying not to laugh. 

 

“Oh right.”  

 

They all looked towards the silent twins. Snape raised his wand and disabled the silencing bubble. 

 

“Fine but you have to say three nice things about Draco.” Harry looked like he swallowed a lemon. 

“Fine”. Snape looked at his kids and chuckled. 

 

“Either of you want to explain that?” Nikki gave another smirk at her brother.

 

“Oh Harry wanted me to talk our mum and father about something so now he has to say three nice things about Draco, that's my boyfriend.” The last part was directed towards James and Lily. They both perked up at this tidbit about their daughter. 

 

“You have a boyfriend? What's he like? Can we meet him?” Jame shot the questions one at after another at Nikki. 

 

“Erm sure.” Nikki stood up and cast her patronus a large wolf and told it to fetch Draco. 

 

As they all waited for Draco to come James and Lily grilled the twins on everything, what they did for fun, what they wanted to be when they left school, Who they were friends with, what house they were in. They had just gotten to what they wanted to be when they left; an auror for Harry and a Dragon tamer  for Nikki when a knock sounded on the door and Draco walked in. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the translucent forms of James and Lily Potter. 

 

“So uh who are your friends?” Nikki sniggered and grabbed him by the arm. 

 

“Mum, dad this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy.” James made a little noise in the back of his throat at the last name but before he could say anything Lily elbowed him in the side. 

 

“It's lovely to meet you Draco.” 

 

“You too Mrs Potter.” Draco who was trying too wrapped his mind about the fact that he was meeting his girlfriend’s dead parents to realise he was being pushed onto the sofa until he suddenly had a lap full of teenage girl, and a Snape and dead Potter glaring at him. 

 

“What? I didn't put her there!” The glares just got more severe. 

 

“Love could you do me a favor and get off me before your father kills me so that your other father can kill me?”

 

“Hmmm okay but you owe me chocolate.” Harry looked vaguely disgusted by the display and instead looked towards his parents. 

“I'm single at the moment.” James and Lily both looked shocked for a moment and then asked if he was interested in anyone. Harry turned bright red to the tips of his ears and stammered out that there may have been one person he was kind of interested in. Nikki made an interested noise in the back of her throat. 

 

“Who is this person you speak of  Harry?” 

 

“Do I know them?”

 

“Of course I know them I know everyone.” 

 

“What house are they in?” Draco calmly slipped his hand over Nikki’s mouth. 

 

“She's an incorrigible gossip”. He offered in explanation to the amused ghosts. He then pulled his hand away with a small yelp. 

 

“She also has a habit of biting.” Draco gave Nikki a light slap to the head. Nikki adopted an innocent expression 

“but I thought you liked it when I bite?” Draco, Harry and Snape gave small choked noises. 

 

“THAT WAS WAY MORE THAN I EVER NEEDED TO KNOW ABOUT YOU TWO”. 

 

“I agree with your brother Nikki there are some things a father doesn't need to know.” Draco just buried his head in Nikki’s shoulder. James and Lily just stared. 

 

“Yes she is always like this” Snape responded to their unasked question with a wiry smile. 

 

“Reminds me of Sirius.” James smile was of fond remembrance. 

 

“Which reminds me why do you have the twins and not Sirius?” Lily’s question was met with an uncomfortable silence. 

 

“He’s uh in uh azkaban.” The eloquent Severus Snape stumbled over his words while trying to tell his childhood bully that his best mate was in azkaban for his murder. James’s face took on a look of rage. 

 

“WHAT WHY THE FUCK IS MY BEST BLOODY MATE IN THAT HORRID PLACE!?”

 

“Because he was found guilty of your uh murder.” James looked as if he was going to explode again but Lily grabbed his arm.

 

“Can't someone do something? Dumbledore?” Snape sneered at the last name. 

 

“Dumbledore is nothing but an old coot who doesn't know to keep his nose out of other people's business.” 

 

“Severus how could you say such a thing?” Lily looked as if she had been betrayed. 

 

“He sent Harry after a deranged lunatic hell bent on returning Voldemort to power when he was only in first year, he also gave him just enough information to figure out what the guards would be and how to get past them. He has also tried to make him a carbon copy of your husband and at every opportunity he makes sure to tell the twins about you two; how you were both flawless beacons of light that could do no wrong.” With every word out of Snapes mouth Lily and James became more shocked. As the adults talked they did not realise the sound of footfalls that walked into the room. 

 

“James, Lily!” The adults all sprung apart 

 

“Dumbledore.” If  Dumbledore noticed anything off about Lily’s voice he didn't say anything. 

 

“How are you two?” 

 

“Dead.” Dumbledore laughed as if he thought  James was making a joke.

 

“Can I help you headmaster?” Snapes voice was almost ice. 

 

“Ah just came to talk to Mr. Potter.” Nobody missed the way the headmaster stressed the Potter. 

 

“He’s right there talk to him.” 

 

“Ah alone, Mr. Potter if you would.” Snape shot Dumbledore a look of pure loathing as he led Harry into the next room. Everyone waited in silence for Harry and Dumbledore to get back. It took almost ten minutes for them to return.

“Do think on it Harry my boy”, Dumbledore said walking into the room, 

 

“Oh and miss Potter a few letters have come in for you.” He took out a stack of at least ten envelopes.  After handing the stack to Nikki he walked out of the room. 

 

“Why would Dumblefuck have my mail?” This startled a laugh out of Lily and James, Snape just gave a half-hearted “language”. Harry and Draco each grabbed an envelope and started opening. Snape and Nikki were reaching to do the same when Draco started cursing. 

 

“Great buggering Fuck Why in merlin's name would they think they have a right to do this”? Draco continued rambling until Harry burst out laughing. 

 

“Oh god Niks the goyles are offering twenty cows in trade for you getting bonded to Greg”. Nikki’s shriek of outrage was drowned out by more angry cursing from Draco. James and Lily crowded around Snape to read the letter he had grabbed. Almost at the same time all the adults gave a snort of laughter. 

 

“It seems the weasleys are offering me their first born, provided of course that I draw up a marriage contract between you two and the youngest weasley spawn”.While this stopped Nikki and Harry it made Draco curse even more angrily.

 

“Weasely? He’s a complete and utter arse”. 

 

“Ginny’s a slag”. Lily gave a small cough of disapproval at the term but otherwise did nothing. For the next five minutes the silence was broken only by Draco’s cursing. Nikki slowly grabbed another letter scanned it and grabbed another she continued until she had finished the stack.

 

“Every single one of these is a request for a marriage contract.” At that Harry started laughing. Draco cursed even louder and the adults made small noises of astonishment. 

 

“All of them?” Lily’s question was one of amazement.

 

“Every single one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty short chapter and probably riddled with spelling and gramatical errors but I wanted to get something up. I have test and finals coming up really quick so I have to take care of that before I can do anything else. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki was still grumbling about the letters as she, Draco, and Harry made their way up to the great hall for dinner, Harry was pissed that Ron thought it was a good idea to have his parents petition for Nikki and Harry's hands in marriage and worse of all he hadn't even told him about it. Harry tried to imagine marrying Ginny Weasley and was instantly repulsed. It wasn't that Ginny was ugly she was actually quite fit it was just that she looked rather like his mum. Sure the hair color was off, with his mum having a darker auburn to Ginny’s Flaming orange but there was no denying the other similarities. She’s smart, pretty, has a wicked temper, Harry wasn't really even sure which of them he was describing. Harry was once again lost in thought while debating the similarities between Lily Potter and Ginny Weasley and as such didn't become aware of his surroundings until once again he walked into a wall. 

 

“Ow fuck.” Harry staggered backwards still holding his head as Nikki and Draco laughed at him. 

 

“If you two could shut up now that would be good.” They did not shut up in fact their laughter increased in volume. 

 

“Maybe you need new glasses Harry.” 

 

“Shut up Niks.” Nikki was still letting out the occasional giggle when they got to the great hall. Nikki kissed him on the cheek before her and Draco made their way over to the Slytherin table. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor and dropped down between Hermione and Neville. 

 

“Harry where have you been? We were all very worried.” Ginny’s voice dropped an octave as she said that she especially was worried. Harry slid closer to Hermione and started to pile his plate with food, before he responded .

 

“I was in my father's rooms.” Ginny’s face scrunched up and she dropped the subject. Harry started eating while ron loaded his second plate. Harry heard Ginny clear her throat and knew that she was going to ask him about things that he wasn't going to like, 

 

“So Harry  did you get the letter from my parents?” Harry grit his  teeth and answered as calmly as he could; 

 

“Yeah I got it.” She smiled brightly as she asked what he had thought. 

 

“It was idiotic.” The smile dropped off her face and Ron choked on his food. 

The “What do you mean?”, tore out of the youngest Weasley children at the same time. Harry glared as he responded 

 

“I mean that it was a stupid thing to do, why would I want to marry someone because their mother wants me too?” Ginny smiled again though it was a smile that someone would give a child that had said something wrong. 

 

“Oh Harry that's just how things are done in the wizarding world, I know that you don't understand it having been brought up away-” Harry cut her off and glared at her. 

 

“I was raised in the wizarding world and I know what the old traditions are, I just don't know why people would try to do things like this at this point in time.” Harry was beyond mad about the fact that she thought that she could treat him as if he was a child.

 

“I think i'll go see if my dad needs help grading papers.” Harry stood up and marched away ignoring Ginny and Ron’s “come back”. 

  
  
  


Nikki was watching the gryffindor table when Harry stood up and marched out. She almost stood up and followed him but Pansy chose that moment to latch onto her arm and ask about her plans for spring break. As Nikki listened to Pansy’s suggestive prattle about things her and Draco could get up to over the break, she watched Ron and Ginny walk up to the Headmaster; they talked for about thirty seconds before Dumbledore nodded and sent them on their way. Grimacing Nikki turned to Draco 

 

“I think Dumblesnore and the Weasley brats are up to something.” Draco snorted and smirked. 

 

“So long as they stay away from you I don't care what they do.”  Nikki smacked Draco’s arm and snarled that Harry was her brother and that he was just as important. Draco looked in her eyes and realized that she was mad about his flippant remark. 

 

“I know that love, and we’ll make sure he’s safe.” Nikki visibly calmed and started eating again. 

  
  
  


Severus watched as the twins walked out of the quarters and smiled when Draco wrapped an arm around Nikki’s waist. His smile fell as he turned to look at the ghosts of the two people who had caused him the most happiness in his life. Having no idea how to start a conversation with them Severus just cleared his throat awkwardly and started to crack his knuckles. Lily smiled as she recognized the nervous habit Severus had had since he was a child.

 

“Sev...how...why do you have the twins?” 

 

“I believe that I already answered this.” Severus smirked at the just barely translucent form of his past best friend. Lily huffed and gave Severus an exasperated look,

 

“I meant how did you of all people end up with two children?” Severus’s cheeks lit up in a blush. 

 

“It's sort of a long story… why don't I show you in a pensive.” Severus stood up to get his pensive and missed the fond smile Lily sent his way. After placing the pensive on the table Severus held his wand to his head. As a long stream of memories attached themselves to his wand Lily and James floated towards the table.  

 

After placing The memories into the pensieve Severus dipped his head into the opaque fluid trusting that the ghost were following him.  

 

( _ Italics mean within the memory) _

 

_ Severus Snape was sitting in Dumbledore’s office  with two little children sitting on the chair next to him. _

 

_ “Severus surely you wouldn't deny these children a safe home.” A younger albus Dumbledore was smiling in an almost condescending manner at the bitter and resentful twenty-one year old in front of him. _

 

_ “I don't begrudge them a safe home but do you not believe that they should also have a happy home?” Snapes question caused Dumbledore to lose his infuriating eye twinkle.   _

 

_ “Are you suggesting that they would not be happy with a loving aunt?” Once again Dumbledore was condescending. Severus scoffed and looked Dumbledore straight in the eye,  _

 

_ “Petenia is about as loving as a black widow spider after mating, I wouldn't trust her not to fuck up with a cactus.” Dumbledore glared hotly at the man across from him.  _

 

_ “Well if you think that a housewife wouldn't be able to take care of two orphans then you do it.” With that Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the room. Severus gaped at the door that closed behind his old mentor. Snape was still gaping when he heard a small but strong voice to his left.  _

 

_ “We need food.” Severus snapped his mouth closed and looked at the little girl with Lily’s eyes.  _

_ “Pardon?” Severus’s bewilderment was obvious and it irritated the little girl,  _

 

_ “We. Need. Food” The little girl’s voice had taken on a tone Severus had heard often from his father; patronizing.  _

  
  


Lily laughed at the look Severus had given her little girl; he looked as if she had personally offended him. Lily turned back in time to hear the memory Severus asking what the children usually eat as they walked into a much sparser living room than Severus currently had.

  
  


_ “Mummy usually gives us a sandwich and some apple juice.” _

 

James smiled at his little girl; always so strong.

 

_  Severus was making the children some sandwiches with the little girl sat on the table pointing out the things she didn't like and things her brother didn't like. After the children got their food Severus brought them to the living room and told them that they would either have to share the couch or one of them could take the chair.  Severus looked towards the girl as it had already become apparent that she was the stronger twin, but she looked towards her brother.  _

 

_ “Couch please sir.” His voice was higher than his sister’s but held even more confidence. Severus studied the twins as they climbed upon the couch and laid down, Harry seemed to tuck his sister against him and away from the light almost unconsciously.  Severus placed a Blanket over them and sat down in the chair, then he watched them. _

 

The memory blurred for a few seconds signaling a speed up in time.

 

_ The twins were sitting on a bed with Severus kneeling in front of them.  _

 

_ “So we're going to live with you?” It was Harry’s voice that had spoken but both twins looked at him expectantly.  _

 

_ “Would you like to?” Severus asked a question rather than answer. The twins looked at each other and it was Nikki who looked back at him,  _

 

_ “You were mummy’s friend.” Severus was floored of all things for the child to say he did not expect that to be one but he nodded anyways. Harry looked up at Severus his eyes so wide and so much like Lily’s that it caused his breath to hitch slightly,  _

 

_ “Can we meet the people the old man wanted to put us with?” Severus visibly started  _

 

_ “I suppose.” As both of the children looked at him expectantly Severus tried to remember where it had been petunia had moved to.  After about thirty seconds it hit him; she had moved to the most boring neighborhood she could find. Severus grabbed his wand and studied the twins trying to figure out how he would get them to apparate when he felt his hands each being grabbed by smaller ones.  Looking at them he saw them share a glance and then they both started tugging on his hands and walking him to the door. _

 

Once again Lily and James watched the  memory blur for a few seconds before starting again.

 

_ Severus was walking the twins up a small cement walkway that led to a modestly sized house. Severus let go of Nikki’s hand to knock and was startled when she grabbed it again as it fell. It took  few moments for them to hear anything from the house and Severus was just about to knock again when the door was wrenched open by an overweight man with a large walrus mustache.  _

 

_ “What is it.” the man sneered while looking Severus up and down. Severus’s lip curled  _

 

_ “Is Tuney home?” The words were said with a sneer and the coldest tone Severus could muster. The man yelled into his house for his wife, Petunia Dursley walked into the hallway and gave a small “meep” when she saw Severus.  _

 

_ “Wha..What do you want?” Severus stared at her,  _

 

_ “Your sister is...gone as is Potter, the children wanted to meet you.” Severus watched as Petunias eyes slowly traveled to the two children holding his hands.  _

 

_ “Oh.” She didn't seem to care that her sister was dead or that she was meeting her niece and nephew she seemed cold. Severus was broken out of his assessment of Petunia by a loud wail and a small scream. Looking down at the twins he saw Nikki holding her arm which had a red mark on it, and Harry standing over a piggish boy who was wailing on the floor.  Petunia ran over to him making shushing sounds and promises of sweets for diner. Once she got her son calm she turned to Harry and started spitting vitriol at him.   _

 

_ “You stupid boy, touching my dudders with your freakishness.” Severus had pulled Harry away from her and into his arms before her last word had gotten out.  _

 

_ “We’ll be leaving now.” Severus ground out before scooping up Nikki in the arm that wasn't holding her brother and walking out of the house.  _

 

Severus drifted out of the memory and looked at the two ghosts,

 

“and here we are.” Lily smiled at him 

 

“thank you for not letting them go to her.” She gave him a cold hug and a chilly kiss on the cheek.

 

“Sev is there anyways we can talk to the twins alone?” Severus smiled at her and nodded, 

  
“i'll have them here as fast as they can walk.”   __


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there will be smut in this chapter

Draco watched as Nikki listened to her father's summons and started towards his study. He sighed as she got out of his view; he still hadn't asked her to move in with him. His parents had bought him a two bedroom house in London that he could move into whenever he wanted, but he didn't want to move in until he got Nikki to say yes. Trying to ignore his own melancholy on the subject Draco started working on a letter home. Despite Draco’s best efforts to make his letter cheerful he was soon venting his frustrations into the letter. Eventually Draco broke down and asked his father for help on the subject. He ended the letter with a plea for his father to respond as soon as possible and headed to the owlery to get his owl Titan. Once in the owlery Draco spotted Titan perched next to Nikki’s tawny owl; Selene. Giving Titan a few strokes he told him to take the letter to his father. After tying the letter onto Titan and watching him fly out of the nearest archway Draco smoothed his fingers over Selene’s head until Titan was no longer visible. After giving Selene and a few other owls he recognized a few more pets he made his way out of the owlery and towards the Slytherin dorms. 

 

Once in his dorm Draco slipped into his four poster and shut the curtains he sat there for a minute trying to decide if had enough time for a quick wank before his roommates got back. After pondering for a moment he decided he did and set a silencing charm around his bed before he leaned back into his pillows. Draco conjured up a scene between him and Nikki that had happened less than a week ago. Nikki was sitting on his bed in one of his shirts and her knickers; she had woken up only minutes ago. Draco saw himself walking out of the bathroom and towards his own bed.

 

“We’ll be late if you don't get dressed love” Draco could imagine the look he got for that; a small glare with Nikki’s face turning away from him. It was the look she gave him every time he said something he disagreed with. Draco could once again see himself turning towards his dresser to get his tie. 

 

“Or we could stay here.” Draco could almost hear Nikki’s voice saying it again and allowed his hands to wander down his body. Imaging what happened next Draco could feel himself becoming hard. Nikki had stood from his bed and grabbed his hand pulling him towards her. Draco remembered the feeling of her against him. Nikki had pulled his head down to meet hers and had kissed him. Draco had resisted at first as he really didn't want to explain to Professor Snape why both him and his daughter were missing from potions but he had never been able to deny Nikki. Giving up and deciding to come up with a lie later Draco slid his hands from their perch on Nikki’s shoulders down to and under her arse in a silent plea for her to jump. 

 

Draco moaned as he remembered to feel of her skin under his hands and her legs around his waist. Moving his hand down lower on his body he began to tease himself trailing one finger over his aching prick. Draco had dropped Nikki onto his bed and had pulled both of her hands above her head with one hand while the other made it's way to the hem of the t-shirt she wore. He had slid his hand up the smooth skin of her stomach towards her chest. He slipped his hands under her lacy bra and was rewarded with her arching into his hand. She had started breathing faster and was attempting to break his grip on her hands. Draco could almost feel the softness of her breasts under hands as he started to trail two fingers up and down his hard length. He had released her hand and his hand had immediately joined his first. With both of his hands under her shirt he was able to push it up and over her head. Draco had groaned at the sight and an echoing groan flew out of his mouth as he imagined it, her smooth tan skin in nothing but a pair of lacy knickers and a matching bra. She had started unbuttoning his shirt as he had moved his hands behind her to unclasp her bra. Draco moved his unoccupied hand and started unbuttoning his shirt while he felt the ghost of her fingers trailing up and down his abdomen. He shivered as he remembered her slipping her hand down the small trail of hair on his stomach and onto his belt buckle. He had ducked his head then mouthing along her neck and collarbone leaving a trail of light red marks heading towards Nikki’s chest. Draco grabbed himself more firmly as he remembered the way Nikki had breathed out his name. He remembered her writhing underneath him as he moved his hand over her knickers. He swore he could feel her hand wrapping around him once again, moving her thumb over his head and raking her nails up and down lightly. He swore he could feel her panting on his neck again as he moved his hand faster. He remembered moving his hands to the waist of her panties and pulling them down. He remembered her pulling him back into a kiss. He remembered  casting a Protection charm and the warm vice around his cock. Draco groaned as he spurted all over his hand and pants. He cast a quick scourgify and relaxed into his pillows once again.         

 

Draco laid on his bed for about five minutes before he sat up and oped his curtains to see his friends talking and messing about. Pansy was the first to notice his appearance,

 

“Welcome back sweetie. Nice wank?” Draco spluttered and turned red

 

“Wha- I wasn't.” He stopped talking as his friends laughed. 

 

“Are you done?” Draco was glad to note that his face was cooling. After a few moments everyone stopped laughing and started discussing the upcoming hogsmeade weekend. They were discussing where to meet when Nikki walked in. Her eyes were slightly red but she seemed happy and immediately joined in the conversation. 

  
  
  


Harry trudged up the stairs to Gryffindor tower and prayed that his eyes weren't red. He and Nikki had just spent an hour with Lily and James talking about anything and everything. He was emotionally exhausted and really wanted a bath. Maybe he could get the password for the prefects bath from Hermione. After giving the password to the fat lady Harry walked into the gryffindor common room only to be brought up short by the sight that greeted him there; Molly Weasley was sitting with Ron and Ginny either side of her. She gave a large smile to him and was immediately fussing about him.

 

“Oh Harry Ron and Ginny wrote saying that you didn't understand the letters I sent you and your sister, and I just wanted to explain that it's a normal part of magical culture-” Harry held up his hand to stop her jabbering and told her that anything she wanted to discuss about marriages could be done with his father, Harry then turned and walked back out of the portrait hole.Harry decided to see if Nikki could get him the password and headed towards slytherin. It wasn't until Harry was facing the smooth wall that he new gave way to the Slytherin common room did he realize he didn't have the password.

 

“Well that was great going Harry walk all the way down here and have no way of getting in”. Harry had just started cursing himself when he heard a chuckle behind him. Harry whipped around and was greeted with blaise’s smirking face. 

 

“Are you just going to stand there and laugh at me or will you open the door?” Harry didn't mean to snap at the boy and he felt even worse as the smirk fell from his face and a look of hurt entered his eyes. 

 

“Sure Harry, i'll let you in.” His voice was sad and it stirred something in Harry. But before he could apologize Blaise whispered the password and walked in. Harry followed after him an odd feeling in his chest. Blaise led Harry to the door labeled ‘Sixth year boys’ and walked in. Harry followed behind him and saw Nikki and her friends grouped around the small table playing a game of cards.

 

Harry stared at the group for a few moments comparing them to him and his friends sitting in the common room. When he and his friends were together it was wrought with tension, but the group in front of him was at ease with each other; joking around and laughing with each other. It filled him with a sense of longing. He wanted to be apart of this. Before Harry could fall into his melancholy his sister looked up.

 

“Hey Har, wanna join?” Harry looked at her little half smile for a minute before he replied.

  
“Absolutely” The group shifted to include him and the warm feeling he had gotten while holding blaise came back; the feeling of belonging.   


	6. Chapter 6

Blaise watched as Harry slumped into the great hall looking dead on his feet. He was pale and the bags under his eyes were visible from the slytherin table. 

“Hey Niks is Harry okay?” Nikki looked up from her potions essay that she had neglected to do the day before. 

“He’s had a row with Weaselbee.” Nikki didn't seem too upset about that. But her words caused Pansy to look up.

“What about?” her voice had taken on the sugary tone that she uses when gossiping. Nikki glared at her.

“You're not going to gossip about my brother.” Pansy’s face went sour as she looked at Nikki.

“But Niks”

“No.” 

Pansy gave a venomous glare to Nikki then stood up and pranced out of the hall. Blaise watched as Harry whispered something to Granger and then walked out of the hall once again. Blaise stood up and followed after him without telling his friends where he was going. 

 

It took Blaise about five minutes to find Harry sitting in a corridor close to the Slytherin common room. Harry didn't look up when Blaise slid down the wall next to him.

“You okay Harry?” Blaise's question broke the awkward silence that had permeated the air. Harry looked up and opened his mouth to respond before his face crumpled and he was crying. Blaise tried not to panic as he pulled Harry against his chest and started stroking his hair the way Nikki liked whenever she was upset.

It took blaise a minute to realise that Harry had started sobbing against him.

 

“Hey now it's okay whatever it is it’ll be fine.” Harry just sobbed harder at his words. Blaise rocked Harry back and forth murmuring soothing words every few seconds. After about five minutes Harry quieted down and pulled himself off Blaise's chest.  

 

“I'm sorry for crying on you.” Harry wouldn't meet blaise's eyes.  Blaise just chuckled and pulled Harry back into his arms.

“It's fine besides your  sister's done worse.” Harry gave Blaise a smile. Harry started as he realized how close he was to the other boy; practically on his lap. Harry blushed and tried to move away. 

 

As Harry started to pull away from him Blaise made a snap decision and pulled his face closer to Harry’s. Before Harry could move away Blaise had met his mouth with his. It was wonderful Harry’s lips were slightly chapped and his lips were pliant under Blaise's own. Blaise was floating as he and Harry parted only to come back into reality as a fist smashed into his eye. Blaise jumped away and opened his eyes to see Harry glaring at him. 

“Stay away from me you bastard”. The snarled words made tears come to blaise's eyes; the boy that he had had a crush on since he was eleven was breaking his heart. 

“Okay…”. Blaise walked away with his hand over his eye. 

Harry watched as Blaise walked away with his head bent low, guilt already creeping over him. Harry was already beyond confused with the fight he had with ron and now he had Blaise kissing him to worry about. Harry was  confused and so as he always did Harry went to find his sister with the hopes that she would be able to knock his head back onto his shoulders. 

It took about an hour but eventually Harry finally found Nikki in the library with a journal and a book open next to her. She didn't look up as he walked up and sat opposite her.  

“Niks do you have a minute”?   Nikki looked up from her her book with an icy glare. 

“I don't know are you going to punch me”?  Harry flinched back at the lack of warmth in her voice. Harry opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

“Or perhaps you'll yell at me for trying to help you”. Harry hung his head at the reminder of the way he had spoken to blaise the previous night. Once again Harry attempted to respond but was cut off by Nikki standing and gathering her book and journal and walking out of the library. 

Harry watched as she ducked into the secret tunnel just off of the restricted section. Harry spent about ten minutes just staring at the spot that his twin had disappeared before he heard the chair across from him being pulled back. Looking up Harry was mildly shocked to see Draco sitting across from him looking as if he’d rather be anywhere else. 

“You're sister has asked me to talk to you”.

Harry just looked at him, this had to be the most civil Malfoy had been to him outside of Nikki’s presence. 

“About what?” Harry’s voice conveyed the disbelief he felt. Malfoy's face twisted into the most awkward expression Harry had ever seen on the pale boys face. 

“You denying your attraction to blaise.” Harry felt his face freeze; attracted to Blaise? Him?

“I have no clue what you’re talking about”.  Harry saw more than heard Malfoy sigh, he was still trying to figure out why Nikki thought he was attracted to blaise. 

“Look Potter I don’t want to be having this conversation any more than you do, but your sister asked me to and so here I am. It's pretty obvious you feel something for Blaise, if the staring is anything to go by. So just put on that famous Gryffindor courage of yours and go talk to him about it.” 

Draco stood up and left Harry sitting in his chair  staring at his vacated seat. Walking back to the common room Draco thought of his father's reply that had come this morning; his father had told him to just man up and ask Nikki to live with him. He was planning to do it tonight; if she was in a better mood anyways, Harry’s  treatment of blaise had really pissed her off. Draco sighed and gave a silent prayer that she would say yes, before he said the password and entered the common room.    


	7. Chapter 7

As Draco entered the common room he spotted Nikki rubbing bruise paste around Blaises eye. She was muttering something that he couldn't hear but that Blaise seemed to disagree with. Thankful she didn't notice his entry Draco made his way to his dormitory- normally he wouldn't go through the common room without at least talking to Nikki for a minute or two.but his father’s letter had reminded him of who he was, and who his girl was so he had to pluck up his courage and to do that he needed to prepare. 

Harry spent a few moments thinking about what Malfoy had said and could no more figure out his feeling than he could figure out what it was his sister was always writing about in that journal of hers. After another five minutes of searching every part of himself he could think of he gave in and headed out of the library to find his dad. 

When Harry walked into his father’s quarters he was shocked to be confronted with his normally stern and taciturn father with a glass of whiskey in his hand laughing heartily with his equally austere Transfiguration teacher. 

“Am I interrupting?” Severus and Mcgonagall both jumped slightly when they heard him. 

Severus cleared his throat before telling Harry that no he wasn't interrupting they were just reminiscing about when he and Nikki were kids. 

“What do you need Harry”? Severus stopped smiling and looked more serious. 

“I was going to ask for advice but I can come back.” Harry turned to walk out the door.

“Nonsense Mr. Potter I have a stack of essays that need to be graded anyways,” Mcgonagall stood up, “See you later Severus, Mr. Potter.” with a nod she stepped out of the room. 

“What’s troubling you Harry?” Severus leaned forward and placed his glass onto the small tray that was hovering in front of where Mcgonagall had been sitting. 

Harry tried to open his mouth to tell his father what was bothering him and how Nikki was being irrational and how Malfoy had actually had a civil conversation with him outside of his sisters presence, but found that he could not. 

“Tell me Harry no matter how trivial it seems I'm sure it would make you feel better.”

Harry thought about telling his father that it was nothing and that he’d see him later, when Malfoys words floated through his mind “ _ put on that famous Gryffindor courage of yours”.  _ Malfoy was right Harry was a Gryffindor and gryffindors are known for bravery. So he sucked in a breath of air and let out all his worries on the one breath. He could barely understand himself so he doubted his father had but just as he was going to repeat it all slower Severus made a thoughtful noise. 

“From the sounds of it Harry, you have conflicting emotions towards Mr. Zabini, and I believe I'm not the best person to help you sort this out”, Severus cleared his throat and a look of consideration fell over his face. “I would suggest you take your thoughts to Lupin”. 

Harry was shocked, his father had shown nothing but contempt for his newest defense teacher and now he was telling him to talk to him about his problems? His facial expression must have shown his confusion because his father sighed. 

“I have not experience with these emotions especially not when they involve one of my same gender, Lupin however does”. 

Harry was floored. “O-okay, I'll talk to Lupin then.” Harry walked towards the door, “See you later dad.” 

Severus sighed, the one thing his son needed help with he was useless at, he reached over for his glass again and closed his eyes as he  tipped the glass to his lips draining it in one swallow. He reached to refill it only to be stopped short by the ghostly apparition of his childhood best friend.  

“Hey Sev” Lily spoke with a sad smile. Severus nodded at her and continued to reach for the bottle that had a quarter of amber liquid in it. As he filled his glass he took note of her expression. 

“Is there any reason you look so melancholy? Or are you just attempting to be one of those weeping ghosts?” Severus smiled at his own words and Lily let out a chuckle. 

“I wanted to thank you again sev, you took the twins when you did not need to. You've given them a home, one I don't believe they would have had with tuney.” Lily was smiling another sad smile while she thought of her sister. 

“There's no need Lily, taking the twins was possibly one of the best decisions of my life, and while it's not always been easy the good days far surpass the bad.” Severus was smiling now thinking of his kids and the good days they have all had. 

“Sev I know this is probably a reach and you certainly don't have to if you do not have the time or want to do it, but will you show us- James and I memories of the twins growing up and coming to Hogwarts?” Lily looked hopeful and her eyes pleaded with him-the same emerald eyes that were set into his children's faces, being paired with the look he knew so well from years of his daughter begging for ice cream or just one more story and of his son begging for just one last slice of treacle and 5 more minutes outside. The same eyes he knew from his childhood always sparkling as their owner spun wild stories of the brave witch and wizard kids going off to save the world, and again when they were sitting on the shore of the black lack studying and playing exploding snap until he came to bother them- him, James Potter whose wand tip he could recognize even better than his own, and whose black hair always stood on end despite his father being the creator of the worlds best hair potion- and whose talent he saw reflected in his sons smile whenever he successfully caught the snitch, and whose goodness he saw whenever his daughter would be assigned detention for hexing a student who had bullied another. And so Severus smiled

“Of course Lily I would be happy to”


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you sure you don't want me to punch him for you? Cause he's my brother I would get in less trouble than you would”. 

“Yes Nikki i'm sure I don't want you to punch Harry, i'm fine anyways.” Blaise was a little annoyed at how willing to start a fight with Harry, Nikki was- but he knew her heart was in a good place. He just didn't know how to explain that while yes Harry had punched him and had been rather mean to him for a rather simple thing he still liked him he would almost go so far as to say he loved him but he had never actually gotten to know Harry outside of what he's observed and what NIkki has mentioned. He knows all of Harry’s favorite foods- spiced curry, and treacle tart, he knows Harry’s favorite drinks alcoholic and non alcoholic- he prefers muggle  scotch and butterbeer, Blaise could list all of Harry’s favorite bands (mostly grunge rocker type stuff) his favorite color (blue) hell he could even lay claim to knowing all of Harry’s favorite shirts- but the one thing he couldn't claim to know is Harry himself. But he wanted to, Blaise wanted to know all of Harry- his smell, the feeling of his lips actually kissing him back, what makes him smile and what makes him cry- Blaise wanted to know it all. However unlikely he would ever get to know any of it, Blaise still desired to. 

Blaise flinched as Nikki snapped the top of her bruise paste container. 

“You okay Blaise? “ 

“Yeah, i'm just gonna go for a walk clear my head a bit, thanks for the paste Niks.” Blaise stood up and kissed the top of Nikki’s head, and left her sitting by the fireplace in her favorite chair.

After stepping out of the common room Blaise started wandering the halls. After wandering for about 10 minutes Blaise turned the corner to the entrance to the astronomy tower only to crash  into another body and land on his back. 

“Oh Godric , are you okay?” Blaise snapped his eyes up to the face of the other boy standing above him and because the fates were so determined to make him be continually embarrassed it was Harry. Blaise just tossed his head back and hit the floor with a clunk and a sigh. 

Harry stared down at the prone slytherin lying at his feet and felt a sort of panic take over him. He wasn't moving or opening his eyes. 

“Zabini? Are you okay? Do I need to get madame Pomfrey? Oh Godric have I killed you?” Harry was Panicking normally when people fell and they were okay they sat up but Blaise wasn't moving at all. He pulled out his wand to send a patronus to Pomfrey when he heard a sigh. 

“I'm fine Harry, I just have no desire to show myself as anymore of a fool, so if you could kindly go back to where you belong so I can wallow in my misery alone I will greatly appreciate it.” Harry stared down at the other teenager who despite talking had still yet to open his eyes, as Harry studied him he noticed a faint sheen around his left eye- a remnant of bruise paste he guessed, Harry couldn't imagine what the Slytherin could have been doing that caused him to get a black eye just as Harry was about to ask him he remembered the dull ache he had had in his knuckles for the last day and a bolt of horror made its way through him- he had given Blaise the black eye, when he had kissed him. Shame washed through Harry as he remembered the way Blaise had walked off after he had punched him. 

“I'm sorry”. Remorse had Harry’s voice thick. He heard a sound of confusion from Blaise. 

“I shouldn't have punched you, I was confused about my own feelings- well that is I still am sort of Professor Lupin helped me with that but still I shouldn't Harry taken that out on you and-”  Harry was cut off as Blaise sat up abruptly. 

“Harry are you trying to tell me you have feelings for me? “ Blaise’s previously closed eyes were now sparkling with mirth. 

“I- I think so, look i'm new to all of this but I just know that when I think of you I feel warm and when i'm around you I feel welcome and I don't know if that's because of the atmosphere in Slytherin or if it's just you and i'm sorry i'm really bollocksing this all up cause I don't know what to do and-” Harry was cut off once again by Blaise’s sudden movement as Blaise pushed himself onto his feet. 

“Come to hogsmeade with me on saturday?” Blaise’s eyes were still sparkling with mirth but they held an underlying layer of trepidation. Harry thought for a second. Should he accept if he's so unsure of his feelings? But maybe this would help. “ _ put on that famous Gryffindor courage of yours”   _ Malfoy’s words seemed to be coming a mantra for Harry. He decided to heed it.

“Yes”. The memory of Blaise’s smile would have allowed Harry to cast a patronus without even saying the spell. 

 

Draco was laying on his bed attempting to think of a way to ask Nikki. Should he give her a present first? What would he give her? A necklace? No Nikki only wears one necklace- the one with her parents engagement rings on it. A bracelet? No she already wears one on each of her wrists - straps of leather each monogrammed with ornate designs an s made of snakes inside a blooming tiger lily on her left wrist, and an ornate P made from an entwined couple within a red zinnia flower. Earrings? No she hates them. A ring? Severus would kill him. Some sort of clothing? He knows nothing about women’s fashion. 

As he wallowed in desperation due to his inability to figure it out Draco was hit with an epiphany. There was something he could give Nikki before asking her. He jumped up and located a scroll of parchment and a inkwell with hardly any ink in it. He had to ask his father. With a quickly scrawled letter asking once again for his father’s assistance in hand Draco made his way to the owlery. With a few pats on the head to titan he sent him off to the manner before making his way down to dinner.  


	9. Chapter 9

As James roamed the old castles halls he was assaulted by the memories of the marauders in their prime. Passing by the one eyed witch statue he saw Sirius with his head thrown back laughing as he carried a bag full of firewhiskey bottles freshly smuggled to him from aberforth- the bar man from the hogs head. His left arm was slung around the shoulders of a grinning Remus who was as James remembered telling Sirius of the prank idea he had come up with- it had been a wonderful one, the boys had slipped into the kitchens and spiked all of the drinks in the school with a jabbering potion. It was the loudest day James could remember with everyone talking about anything that had left their mouths- including them couldn't make people suspicious Peter had said when he told them to drink. 

James scowled as the memory left his mind-  _ Peter _ the rat the man who had caused his children to be raised by a man with a mark. Just as he felt his anger rising he heard a noise and- forgetting he was dead hid behind the statute as he watched two girls walk down the hall it took him a moment to recognize his daughter- she truly looked nothing like he had ever imagined. When he had imagined his daughter growing up he had imagined a little Lily identical to her as HArry was to him. He had never imagined she would look like him mother- tan skin darkened further by the sun, long dark hair waved slightly- nothing like the mop he his father and now Harry sported. She was tall little more than 4 inches shorter than James who stood at  6’2. Green eyes a direct match to Lily’s twinkled with mirth as she laughed with her friend. Her laugh was sweet filling his ears the same way it had when she had been 3 months old and he heard it for the first time, less than a second after Harry had laughed for the first time the second caused by the first. 

James remembered what had caused it He had been sitting on the rug charmed soft on their living room floor looking into the play cot that held the smiling twins when the first few beats of celestina warbeck's “broomstick of love” came through the wireless he had laughed as he stood to take Lily into his arms twirling her as she laughed and they sang in harmony. They had been half way through the chorus laughing when they had heard it a small peel of laughter from the crib and less than a second later a slightly higher version. He and Lily had scooped the twins up then Harry going to Lily and James taking Nikki each twirling with the twins causing more laughter. 

He had never envisioned this when he thought of his children's future- he had wanted to be there to scare his little girls first boyfriend away and tease Harry about his crushes and teach them how to play quidditch. He had never expected that he would hold his daughter and son against him and then almost seventeen years later be watching as his daughter walked down the corridor a total stranger to him. He swore that hurt more than anything that ever had. He would face Voldemort a million more times if only he would be able to answer anything about his children and for them to write home to him and Lily to talk about things that had annoyed them that week. He would give up anything- his money his looks the clothes off his back if only his children would be his again.  

Harry walked into the common room with a goofy grin on his face that fell when he saw Ronand Ginny sitting in the chairs that surrounded his favorite one. He pressed himself to the wall hoping they wouldn't see him- he was feeling to good to deal with whatever crazy thing that they were to try next. Without taking his eyes from the gingers or his back from the wall he snuck to the staircase and when he was certain no on was watching him bolted to his room. 

Finding the room empty Harry sat on his four poster and grabbed for the box that was hidden against the bottom of his bed. He opened it and emptied the contents onto the bed. Out fell photographs both magical and muggle along with a scrap of fabric wrapped around a braided piece of leather. He picked up the braided leather and twisted it through his fingers- it was short and thin and frayed from wear. He had worn it everyday from first year till fourth. It had been a reminder, from Nikki that though they were in separate houses they were still family that nothing could break it. Looking at it made Harry feel sick- he had broken it in fourth year after he and Nikki had gotten into a row that had left both of them seething mad, he couldn't even remember what it had been about the only thing he remembered was the look on her face as he snapped the bracelet off his wrist and told her that it was pointless to wear something from someone who wasn't even his sister. Her face had gone pale and her eyes had swum with tears she didn't want to shed as she pinched her lips together. The face haunted his nightmares- the face of his sister heart broken and moments from sobbing. She didn't talk to him or even look at him for a month. A month filled with watching his sister break every time he would happen to meet her eyes. Of watching her turn her head from him when they needed to pass each other. Of her dull smile to him as she pretended nothing was wrong at their weekly dinners with their father. 

It took Harry a month to finally catch her alone to apologize and beg her back into his life to offer anything to take back his words. She had accepted but even then it had not been the same he she hadn’t laughed with him as hard at anything or gave him a secret smile when someone did something stupid. He shook his head, that's not why he was looking in here. 

Harry started shuffling through the pictures finally finding the one he was looking for. The magical Photo  had been taken last summer by Goyle. It was all of the slytherins and him. They were all sitting in the garden at their house-  a large area filled with flowers and trees with a flowing fountain in the center. The fountain is in the shape of a weeping willow with water flowing from the dangling branches. In the picture Nikki is sitting along the edge of the fountain with Malfoy standing next to her moving his hand through her hair as he talks to Parkinson on the other side of her making her laugh. Crabbe was sitting on the ground near Parkinson's feet with his hands moving across a sketchbook drawing a flower off in the distance. Blaise was stretched out leaning against Malfoy's legs plucking the petals off a daisy. Harry smiled and looked at himself. He was sitting against Nikki’s legs with his eyes closed and a smile across his face as she played with his hair, he looked relaxed and happy which is how he had remembered feeling. This was a long shot from how he felt lately. Lately all he was was stressed about whatever Ron and Ginny were going to do, freaked out about his feelings for blaise and angry at it all. He wished he could go back into this picture for a few moments just to feel that peace once again. Harry gathered the rest of the pictures and put them back  in the box along with the leather braid. He held the photo for a few moments and then cast a sticking charm and stuck it to one of the post of his bed. He looked at it for a moment then stood up closed his curtains and made his way back to the thankfully weasely free common room. And sat in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace. 


End file.
